1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal displaying, and in particular to a combination backboard and a backlight module and a liquid crystal display device that use the backboard.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as compact device size, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass plates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass plates, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to generate images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified as two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module arranges a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED) at the back side of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source to directly provide lighting to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module arranged an LED light bar at an edge of a backboard that is located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate through a light incident face of the light guide plate and is projected out through a light exit face after being reflected and diffused to thereby form a planar light source to be provided to the liquid crystal panel.
A known liquid crystal display device that adopts the side-edge backlight module comprises: a backboard, a backlight source arranged inside the backboard, a reflection plate arranged inside the backboard, a light guide board arranged on the reflection plate, an optic film assembly arranged on the light guide board, a plastic frame mounted to the backboard, a liquid crystal display panel arranged on the plastic frame, and a front bezel mounted to the plastic frame. The backboard comprises a bottom plate and side plate perpendicularly coupled to the bottom plate. The backlight source is fixedly mounted on the side plates of the backboard. In an attempt t replace the backlight source, the whole liquid crystal display device must be removed. In other words, the front bezel, the liquid crystal display panel, the plastic frame, the optic film assembly, and the light guide board must be sequentially disassembled before the backlight source can be removed. The operation is complicated and time- and effort-consuming. Further, components, such as the liquid crystal display panel, the plastic frame, the optic film assembly, and the liquid guide board, may easily get damaged during the disassembling process, eventually leading to re-working or increase of maintenance cost.